User blog:DBinitiate/(CCC6) Gideon, The Former Summoner
|alttype = Jungler |date = Never |health = 5 |attack = 5 |spells = 5 |difficulty = 5 }} Gideon, the Former Summoner is a custom champion in League of Legends, created for the CCC6. Gideon's training as a summoner grants him mastery over the spells summoners use. The cooldown of all summoner spells is lowered by 10%. This stacks multiplicatively with the Distortion enchantment. }} Gideon either lowers the cooldowns of a target ally or deals damage to target enemy champion. Depending on the summoner spells Gideon has, this spell recieves extra effects. * Flash extends the range of this ability by 50. * Ghost grants the target a movement speed buff for 2 seconds if they are an ally and slows the target for 2 seconds if they are an enemy. * Teleport allows the target champion to blink to Gideon once by left clicking him for 3 seconds if they are an ally and roots the target for 1 seconds if they are an enemy. If Gideon targets himself, he can instead blink to any allied champion or minion once within 3 seconds. The blink range for Gideon is the same as the cast range of this ability. This effect can only be applied once every 10 seconds. * Clairvoyance grants the target sight in a large area around it for 3 seconds if they are an ally and grants vision of the target and 500 units around it for 3 seconds if they are an enemy. * Revive grants the target a buff for 3 seconds that revives the champion with 25% Health when they die. This effect can only be applied once every 60 seconds and will only affect allied champions. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=500 |targeting='Summoner's Insight' is a single target spell. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=single |spellshield=will block the damage and effect of the spell. |additional=If both summoner spells that are chosen add an extra effect to this spell, both effects will be applied to the target. }} Gideon releases a wave of resolve around him, increasing the armor and magic resistance of himself and all allied champions around him. This spell recieves extra effects depending on the summoner spells Gideon has. * Heal also heals Gideon and nearby allies. * Clarity also restores part of the resource bar to Gideon and nearby allies. This only restores Mana and Energy. * Barrier also grants Gideon and nearby allies a shield. * Cleanse also removes all Crowd Control effects and debuffs from Gideon and nearby allies and grants them a Spell Shield for 2 seconds. Gideon can use Summoner's Resolve while stunned if he has Cleanse as a summoner spell. This effect will only occur once every 20 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=400 |targeting='Summoner's Resolve' is a self-targetted, Area of Effect spell. |additional=If both summoner spells that are chosen grant an extra effect to this spell, both effects will be applied to affected units. }} Gideon punches in target direction, releasing a shockwave that deals magic damage to all enemies it hits. This spell deals more damage the closer the enemy is to Gideon and recieves extra effects depending on the summoner spells Gideon has. * Ignite causes an enemy to burn for 10% of the damage they recieved over 3 seconds when hit. * Smite causes this spell to deals an additional 140 (+20 per level) true damage to minions and monsters. * Garrison causes the shockwave to disable enemy turrets and prevents allied turrets from being captured for 2 seconds. This effect can be applied once every 6 seconds. (Crystal Scar only) * Exhaust causes the spell to slow the enemy's movement and attack speed for 2 seconds when hit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=750 |targeting='Summoner's Wrath' is a point-blank area of effect spell. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=aoe |spellshield=will block the damage and effects of the spell to that target. |additional= * If both summoner spells chosen add an extra effect to this spell, both effects will be applied. * This spell will deal maximum damage to all enemies within 150 units from Gideon. Minimum damage will be dealt to all enemies beyond 600 units from Gideon. }} Gideon calls on his knowledge of the Summoner's spells to switch out the current chosen spells for one or two new ones. After choosing, both summoner spells go on a reduced cooldown that is equal to 50% of their base cooldown. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting='Summoner's Arcanery' is a self-targetted spell. |additional=Upon use of this spell, a prompt like the one used during champion selection will open for the player to choose the spells. If the prompt is closed without choosing new spells, Summoner's Arcanery will not go on cooldown. }} Change Log Category:Custom champions